goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgal
Morgal (モルゴル, Morgol) is a beastmen country in Angara. It is bordered by Bilibin to the west and Sana to the south. Morgal's capital is Belinsk, but there are also other towns, namely Border Town, Port Rago, Saha Town, and Kolima Village. History Morgal rose as a land of its own out of Northeastern Angara with the rising of the Golden Sun. It would become populated largely by beastmen, a half-animal, half-human race that had appeared following the Golden Sun event, though no specific reason brought them to the region. At some point during the first King's reign, Isaac and Garet traveled through Bilibin to Morgal with Kraden to claim a Roc Feather from the Mountain Roc of Talon Peak in order to power their initial Soarwing. The king left a big impression on Kraden; likewise, the king gained much respect for the group, as he always admired strong warriors. Volechek, the king's son, would later recount the expedition fondly when seeing Kraden. However, ten years prior to the start of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, was conquered by the Sanan Emperor Ko, who installed his vassal, Lord Kuan, as governor of the region. When Ko died, a civil war broke out in Sana. Volechek would take the opportunity to lead a revolution against the beastmen's oppressors. In the final battle, Volechek slew the Sanan governor Lord Kuan and became the king of Morgal. Kuan's family was torn apart by the event; while his wife had been in Sana's capital of Tonfon, his son, Ryu Kou, was forced to flee to the Khiren Highlands and his daughter, Hou Ju, taken captive by the Morgal rebels. Following the revolution, Volechek ascended to the throne as king, and occupied himself with stabilizing his country. Soon after his ascension, the neighboring country of Bilibin invaded. Though the invasion was unsuccessful, Volechek began searching for a weapon that would help protect his country. To this extent, he would team up with the Tuaparang commanders, Blados and Chalis, who promised that ancient ruins located in Belinsk held the key to a such a weapon. However, after the Tuaparang manipulated Matthew's party into activating the ruins, a Grave Eclipse began and many citizens were killed by the monsters that appeared in its wake. As king, Volechek remained in the capital, feeling responsible for the tragedy. He would, however, send his sister, Sveta, the last living member of the royal family, to safety, and was able to supply her with a Blue Orb that would later prove vital in ending the Eclipse. Following the Eclipse's end, Sveta would take the throne after her brother sacrificed himself to end the eclipse. However, much of the countryside's fate remains uncertain. Politics Like the countries that surround it, Morgal is a monarchy, with members of the Fang Tribe making up the royal family. Having recently emerged from a ten year occupation, the country is known to value their independence. Morgal citizens are said to have a strong hatred for Sanans, such that any Sanans left in Morgal following the revolution were forced to flee for their lives. Likewise, Morgal has no relations with Bilibin, for several reasons. One reason stems from the recent invasion, but another reason was the personal preference of King Volechek. During the initial war with Sana, Bilibin explicitly refused to send aid. As a result of the invasion, Volechek closed down borders to prevent invasions from Sana and Bilibin. As a result, Border Town, which was located on the border, is split up in a Morgal half and a Bilibin half. Culture Much of Morgal's culture is centered in the capital city of Belinsk. The city is famous for its troupe of musicians, who are said to be the only ones capable of playing the ancient song, Arangoa Prelude. Additionally, Belinsk houses a sizable opera house. Festivals are known to take place during the full moon, where citizens would pray for the revival of an ancient civilization. In later years, public executions were known to take place on the night of the festival. It is unknown if these festivals continued following the Grave Eclipse. It has been noted however, that many of the country's records were taken as spoils of war by Sana. Morgal is also known for its reverence of the Mountain Roc, which is considered divine. Representations of the Mountain Roc appear on much of Belinsk's architecture. In several sources, it is suggested that Emperor Ko invaded the region due to the legend that Mountain Roc blood granted immortality, which Ko was aggressively seeking. Real World Influences Morgal is probably based on Russia, as its capital, Belinsk, resembles various major Russian cities, and its location in the world coincides with Russia's location. It could also be based on Mongolia, specifically the Mongol Empire, due to a similar name, similar geographical position, and its relations with China (namely the Morgal/Sana conflict). Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Places in Angara